'Gundam Anime'
by Rabidus Femina
Summary: It's a parody of a parody! Parody of 'Jerry Springer' by Weird Al, which parodies 'One Week' by BNL. R/R!


Gundam Anime  
  
by Rabidus Femina  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW, nor do I own 'Jerry Springer,' by Weird Al Yankovich, who doesn't own 'One Week' by BNL...oi vey^^; A parody of a parody...how 'me'!  
  
  
  
::kazoo blows::  
  
::RF sings::  
  
It's been one week since we got to see  
  
Exploding bases and hotties showing off circuitry!  
  
Five days since they had the show  
  
With the pacifist, the mute, and the pink limo  
  
Three days since we heard the tale  
  
About the outer space mission that didn't fail.  
  
Yesterday it occurred to me  
  
That I've been watchin' a bit too much Gundam anime  
  
  
  
Holy cow, d'you see it last week?  
  
Well, they had this one freak  
  
Who tried to fight against Dorothy!  
  
Do you recall when the brawl  
  
Became a total free-for-all?  
  
And Quatre's in the middle tryin' to be the referee  
  
Hey, see the psycho with the tight pants  
  
He can really entrance  
  
And threaten the daughter of his rival  
  
Now here comes Shinigami's next guest  
  
And it's a slugfest  
  
'Cause it's a World Federation revival  
  
Manganac is back on crack  
  
It's like "When Animals Attack"  
  
They all exhibit reprehensible behavior  
  
Hit 'em in the nose, tear off their clothes  
  
Step on their toes, that's how it goes  
  
They get so violent they cause a couple craters  
  
  
  
They're always swearin', cursin', kickin' butt, and pointin' blame  
  
On the air? They don't care, they've got no shame  
  
There was one guy who I'm sure felt a little strange  
  
When he found out that his wife had an identity change  
  
They have a tendency to scream and yell constantly  
  
I wish they had a history of ripping off their shirts  
  
  
  
It's been one week since they had the fight  
  
With that Sally chick, and 'Fei, he didn't have much insight  
  
Five days since their awful brawl  
  
They still haven't got Wu's blood off the wall  
  
It's been three days since the bitter feud  
  
Between the White Fang and that gay General Septum dude  
  
Yesterday, it finally dawned on me  
  
I'm spendin' way too much time on that Gundam anime  
  
  
  
Trowa: Baby, I've been sleepin' with your sister (and mine!)  
  
Quatre: Oh? Well, which one?  
  
Trowa: All of them  
  
Quatre: Oh! Well, I've been sleepin' with your best friend Duo!  
  
Trowa: Yeah? Well, well me too!  
  
Duo: WHAT?! I NEVER- !  
  
Trowa: And I've sleepin' with your ally, Wufei!  
  
(Wufei cursing)  
  
Quatre: Wufei, you b*tch!  
  
Quatre: Well, I'm also sleepin' with your gundam!  
  
(gundam powering up)  
  
Trowa: That gundam doesn't love you!  
  
  
  
Once you start watchin', there's just no stoppin'  
  
Your brain shuts down, then your IQ's droppin'  
  
Duo's the king of damnation  
  
He's a sensation  
  
He puts the 'sin' in syndication (AN: Of course! ^^)  
  
It's totally addictive, like a bad trip  
  
It's like a train slip  
  
Don't wanna stare but you can't look away  
  
Like Sailor Moon they do 'superhero'  
  
But with more weirdoes  
  
The rating's jumpin' higher everyday  
  
If you've seen the show, well then you know  
  
Obession's just as low as you can go  
  
The pilots are sexy and they're lacking in diplomacy  
  
And pretty soon some ugly goon  
  
Comes in the room and then it's, like, BOOM!  
  
In the face of some unsuspecting Aries  
  
  
  
Well it's the kind of show where people scream obscenities  
  
Yankin' hair, throwin' punches at their allies  
  
"Blow up, blow up!" Now the crowd starts their favorite chant  
  
Should I turn off my TV? -I just can't  
  
I have a tendency to watch it religiously  
  
I have a history of taping each one  
  
  
  
It's been one week since the show about  
  
Angsty teens with problems they should work out  
  
Five days since the big surprise  
  
When Zechs' gal said her Virgo can still fly  
  
Three days since he ridiculed  
  
A bunch of crazy OZ Specials cadets who were all rude  
  
Yesterday, it occurred to me  
  
That I've been watchin' a bit too much Gundam Wing  
  
Tired of wastin' my time on that Gundam Wing  
  
I've got way too much to do to watch Gundam Wing  
  
Come over here and assemble my model  
  
  
  
AN: Whee! The parody of the parody of one of my favorite songs! ::happy kazoo fanfare:: Rejoice! My parody writer's block is GONE! 


End file.
